The 170 cm Three and the 165 cm One
by AnonymousStarz
Summary: Winter is the new foreign exchange student attending Edo's very own Gintama High School. She then encounters three guys all of the same height and love interests are formed. 170 trio x OC x various
1. Chapter 1

"_Winter-chan~,_" a soft voice cooed lovingly in the slumbering girl's ear causing her to shot up in her seat, her silver eyes opened wide like saucers.

"I'm awake!" were the first words that flew out of her mouth. Her expression was alarmed and her eyes were frantic, after all, it wasn't the first time she has slept during class. A faint snickering reached her ears and she slumped back into her seat. She didn't have to look up to know who had woken her up. "Kamui," she sighed; her voice soft yet warily.

The orange haired male raised both his hands up in mock surrender, the (not so) innocent smile never leaving his face. "Ah you guessed right Winter-chan," he cheered.

Winter sighed again, turning her gaze in his direction. "Do you need something Kamui?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt pain on her face and noted that Kamui had begun pinch and pull on her cheek. "Aw! What's with the tone Winter-chan?" he asked. "You don't need to be nervous around me; we are friends after all right?"

Winter paused, pondering on his question. With the seconds ticking Kamui began to become impatient waiting for her answer and he pulled her cheek harder. "Ow, ow, ow!" tears pricked at the edge of her eyes at the pain. "Yes, yes Kamui. You're my friend! Now let go of my cheek!" she cried leaning her head in his direction to ease the pain. Satisfied with her answer; Kamui released his grip and Winter pulled back rubbing her cheek with an annoyed expression on her face. "You still haven't answered my question."

Kamui cocked his head to the side, his smile never wavering. "Eh? I just wanted to walk you home so I can spend more time with Winter-chan~!" he spoke cheerily.

She stared blankly up at him before shaking her head. "Fine," she said in defeat then looked up at him with a sharp glare. "But don't do anything stupid!"

"Aw~," Kamui leaned down and rubbed her cheek against his own. "You are so cute making useless threats at me."

Winter wrinkled her nose and pushed his face away from hers. "Whatever," she grumbled gathering her belongings and standing up. Throwing her teal colored backpack over her shoulder she made her way out of the empty classroom with Kamui following her right at her heels.

When they made their way out of the school gates a familiar light brown haired male caught her attention. Okita, Sougo was casually leaning against the paved wall. "Oi Winter-chan!" he called pushing himself up and sauntered in their direction. When he caught sight of Kamui standing behind her sending him a friendly (yet smug) smirk on his face.

Okita returned his smirk with his own tight lipped one, his blood red and brown eyes darkening dreaming of the sight of the stupid Yato's blood in his hands.

"Sougo," the sound of his name from Winter brought him back to reality from his rather sadistic and gory thoughts. He redirected his attention and smile to his female friend. "What are you doing here?"

Okita's smirk seemed to widen and he sent a quick glance in Kamui's direction before answering her question. "I thought I could walk Winter-chan home. I would hate for your innocence to fall into the hands of some sick minded pervert," his eyes trailed to Kamui when he said it.

Kamui didn't seem fazed by his comment. "Sadist-kun," he spoke readily, adapting to the nickname given to Okita courtesy from his younger sister. "-that is why I am walking Winter-chan home! _**To protect her from sick minded perverts like yourself**_," he replied although saying the last part mostly to himself.

Okita's smile now seemed strained and Winter looked up to stare between the two. "Hey," she called calmly. "What's up with you two?" she asked raising an eyebrow in their direction and crossing her arms over her chest waiting for their answer.

But before they could another voice joined their group. "Hey," a low gruff voice spoke behind Winter causing her to tense up. She whipped her head around to come face to face with one of their classmates and a close "friend" of Kamui's; Takasugi Shinsuke. Even though one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch; his remaining eye glared down at her causing her to gulp. "What are you all standing around here for? School ended a long time ago." He glanced down at Winter and then turned to look at Kamui. "What are you hanging around with these two for?" he asked Kamui.

Okita and Winter seemed a bit irked by his question but Kamui answered with a large grin on his face. "Winter-chan fell asleep in class again and so I went to wake her up so I can walk her home," he explained.

Takasugi turned his stare to Winter's direction who tensed once again. "So the foreigner needs a bodyguard to protect herself from getting raped?"

The question caused Winter's left eye to twitch in irritation. "Hey," she growled grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulled him down to her height (which wasn't by much). "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm some weak little bitch," she growled glaring her sharp silver eyes into his remaining one. "I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can do that myself!" and with that she shoved him away from her and stomped down the street, fuming.

Takasugi was caught off guard by her sudden outburst but as she disappeared around the corner, a faint smirk made its way to his lips. "Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

The trio walked together, side by side although it was unintentional.

Takasugi dragged his feet on the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets and he slouched over slightly with a scowl upon his face.

Kamui, however, held himself high. A bright cheery smile spread across his face and his eyes were closed in content. There was even a slight skip to his step.

Okita sauntered lazily beside the two, his hands folded behind his neck and his eyes trained up into the sky. The three seemed like an unlikely trio, due to their persona differences. But each had one thing in common and that was the certain person that walked several feet ahead of them.

Irked, Winter whipped her head around to holler at the three. "I can see you, you know! Quit following me!" she yelled angrily over her shoulder. Turning her head around, she quickly made a dash for it; sprinting quickly down the street as fast as she could.

The three looked up, watching her fleeing figure in surprise. But slowly small smirks made their way up to their faces when they caught sight of something bright red under her short uniform skirt that flew up due to the wind and her running. "Oi!" Okita called after her. "Winter-chan, I can see your sexy bright red panties!" but his voice fell to deaf ears when she disappeared out of their sight. Instead the three got perplexed stares from the other people who happen to be standing near them.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Winter glanced down the street satisfied that she had left her three classmates behind. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" a deep voice rumbled in front of her. Glancing up she came face to face with a blue apron. Trailing her eyes up she saw giant green Daikini. Noting the small pink flower on the top of his head she straightened and smiled. "Hello Hedoro."

The muscular green alien gave her a toothy gentle smile, something that would have scared the crap out of most people but she was used to it. After all he was her friend and neighbor since his flower shop was coincidently right next to her house and he also attended her school. "Hello Winter-chan," he greeted her. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, due to heavy pants and sweat pouring from her forehead.

Winter smiled grateful for his concern and gave him a nod. "Yeah. I was just sprinting home from school that's all," she answered leaving out the part of her encounter with Okita, Kamui and Takasugi.

He seemed to believe her and he returned her nod. "Alright," he said holding up a large hand to pat the top of her head. "Just don't overdo yourself."

Winter found herself grinning and exclaimed, "Alright Hedoro-kun!" she waved him a goodbye before disappearing into her house. Still smiling; she dropped her backpack onto the floor and kicked off her converse. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she undid top few buttons of her blouse as she made her way up the wooden stairs to her room, failing to notice the extra three pairs of shoes that lay in front of her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Once entering the familiarity of her room; Winter immediately tossed her loose white blouse onto the plain full size bed covered with a sewed soft colored quilt. Rummaging through her closet she finally pulled out a plain gray t-shirt. Holding the fabric to her nose, she sniffed it briefly and pulled it on when its cleanness reached her senses.

Tugging of her the distasteful skirt (in her opinion) and pulled on a pair of dark navy skinny jeans. She sighed in relief feeling the jeans fit snugly around her legs. It was much better than having 99.9% of her legs bare for the world to see.

She then made her way down the stairs and into the small kitchen to grab a snack before starting her homework. Opening the fridge; she peered inside debating what she should eat first. The fridge was surprisingly bare, she was sure that she had gone grocery shopping the day before. She shrugged off the thought and grabbed a crisp red apple. She turned around and opened a mouth to sink her teeth into the juicy fruit but stopped at mid bite when a not one but three familiar males sat at the small rectangular dining table.

Kamui looked up from his seventh cup ramen and gave her an eye closed smile followed by a simple wave of his hand as he slurped down the long noodles.

Okita was lounging in his chair, both of his socked feet were propped onto the table and he leaned back in his seat; folding his hands behind his neck. His eyes seemed to brighten when she noticed them but his face didn't show it.

Takasugi, however, held a cocky, arrogant smirk on his lips when he looked in her direction.

Recovering from her shock; Winter gave them a blank stare. "… What are you doing here?" she finally asked after swallowing the bite of her apple. "And how did you get in here?" she asked pointing an accusing figure at them.

"Eh?" Kamui grinned tilting his head to the side cutely. "We got tired of waiting for you so we used the key underneath the doormat to let ourselves in."

Takasugi turned to her with a frown set on his face. "You should really find another place to put your spare key. You can become easy prey for predators."

"**You mean like you guys?**"

Okita sat upright in his chair, placing his feet onto the ground and he leaned forward placing an elbow on the table, resting his chin on the palm on his hand. "You seem like you don't want us here _Winter-chan_," he drawled giving her an innocent puppy look.

Winter jumped slightly, averting her gaze to anywhere but the three. Kamui kept on smiling but the aura that surrounded him seemed to darken, waiting for her answer. Takasugi, on the other hand, looked like he didn't give a shit but inside he too was waiting for her answer.

"U-Um…" she scratched her cheek with her index finger. "N-Not that I'm not pleased with your presence, but it just that… I wasn't expecting to suddenly find you in my house," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't offend them. They seemed satisfied with her answer. "Anyway!" Winter added crossing her arms over her chest to face them. "Why do you keep calling me _Winter-chan_. Just Winter is fine."

The three seemed to contemplate over her suggestion. "Alright," Okita was the first to speak. "But," he added holding up a finger. "Only on one condition," he smirked, sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin high in superiority. "-I will call you Winter, if you call me Master or Sougo-sama."

"**What?**" both Takasugi and Winter asked flatly with identical deadpanned expressions.

The small strand of hair on top of Kamui's head seemed to perk straight up at the idea and he grinned widely. "Oh! Then you can call me Kamui-kun!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together, the little strand on the top of his head bobbing up and down in agreement.

The other two turned their attention to Takasugi. He huffed, lowering his head and folding his arms. "Fine. I will stop calling you foreigner and start calling you by your name Winter." Winter gave him a nod of approval. "Only," he looked up and shot her an arrogant smirk. "-if you call me your Darling."

"..."

"…"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha… Winter-chan is so mean!" Kamui whined. All he had eaten was seven cups of ramen, three bags of chips, half a loaf of bread and all of the meat in her fridge. He was nice enough to leave the vegetables and fruits!

He breathed out a loud sigh turning his gaze up toward the night sky his ever present smile never wavering from his face. He really enjoyed nights like this; where he was able to walk around freely without having to use his umbrella. He really hated the sun. It was like a giant fireball in the sky that filled the earth with its fiery heat of hell. It was hard to kill these pitiful humans with the sun constantly burning down his sensitive skin.

But with the cool hours of the night; he could roam freely and wouldn't have the limits to the full extent of his abilities. His seemed to stretch wider across his face as he thought about all of the potential street fighters out there ready to sink onto their knees in defeat when engaged into a battle with him, his hands soaked red with their blood.

He walked past a small dark alleyway. The small antenna on his head sprang up and he turned his head to peer inside. "Eh? What do we have here?" he grinned taking a step into the shadows. "So this is the infamous Chi. Huh. I expected much for you. Why, you look like a bunch of weaklings," [1] his head turned from left to right at the group of large gruff men glowering at him.

"What do ya want kid?" one of the burly men growled, his hand touching the hilt of his sword threateningly in an attempt to scare him.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Kamui and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance but now," he opened his eyes and they seemed to glimmer in the darkness. "Let's fight~."

* * *

"Ah," he sighed heavily. Kamui perched himself on the edge of the rooftop. His gaze swept across the scattered corpses down below, his eyes slightly saddened. "You guys didn't last as long as I thought," he groaned staring down at his coated hands of red. "But oh well!" he sang.

He turned his head up to the blackened night sky. It was rare to see the stars out on earth due to the annoying street lights this city puts out. A Cheshire like grin crept onto his lips, his mind dawning back to the fight. "This reminds me of just a week ago," he thought out loud to himself. His legs hung off the edge which he swung back and forth. "The first time I met you Winter-chan~!" he sang happily. "-and the day you made that promise to me."

* * *

[1] I don't know. The lamest gang name I could ever come up with. Chi means blood in Japanese.

**Author's Note: I finally had some free time from school to continue this story! Thank you Strawwwberrylollipop for all of your help and advice with keeping everyone in character and helping me with improving my story! I hoped you liked this chapter 'cause I worked really hard on it! The next chapter should contain the flashback which I shall post soon~**


End file.
